Sólo con un beso
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El destino le concede a Genzo Wakabayashi otra oportunidad para arreglar errores del pasado. Genzo x Lily.


**Solo con un beso.**

**_Barcelona, España._**

Genzo Wakabayashi no se esperaba esto. Habían pasado ya algunos años y él pensó que todo el asunto había quedado atrás, pero en definitiva se había equivocado. El destino lo había llevado hasta esa reunión que bien podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para enmendar su error.

_Juré que no iba a verte._

Ella estaba parada a pocos metros de él, charlando animadamente con una amiga, y sobra decir que se veía preciosa. Tal pareciera que los años transcurridos la habían beneficiado sobremanera, antes era una dulce niña que ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Wakabayashi se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba ella, impulsado por la enorme fuerza de atracción que siempre había experimentado cada vez que la veía. Ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que él pronunció su nombre.

Lily.- la llamó Genzo.

Ella lo miró con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro; era obvio que ella tampoco esperaba encontrárselo ahí.

¡Ah! ¿Qué tal Wakabayashi?.- intervino Sanae Ozhora, la esposa de su mejor amigo, Tsubasa Ozhora.- ¡Qué bueno que decidiste venir esta noche!

Algo me hizo decidirme en el último momento.- musitó Genzo, quien no despegaba sus ojos de Lily.

Ya veo, pues me da mucho gusto.- Sanae sonrió pícaramente al ver la reacción de sus dos amigos.- Bueno, pues tengo que ir a buscar a Tsubasa, pero los dejo en compañía de cada uno.

¡No! Espera, Sanae, yo voy contigo.- intervino Lily, con algo de pánico en la voz.

Lo siento, querida, pero tengo algo muy importante y personal que decirle a mi esposo, mejor quédate aquí, por favor, a hacerle compañía a nuestro "viejo amigo".

Genzo notó el tono que Sanae usó en las palabras "viejo amigo" y le dieron ganas de zarandear un poco a su amiga, pues ella sabía perfectamente bien que él y Lily habían sido novios tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, Sanae no se dio por aludida y se alejó en busca de su esposo. Lily miraba nerviosamente hacia el piso y sujetaba con fuerza la copa de vino que traía en las manos.

Si sigues agarrando la copa de esa manera se romperá.- dijo Wakabayashi, solo por decir algo.

Tengo que ir a buscar a Rika, con permiso.- Lily hizo el intento de irse, pero Genzo la sujetó con firmeza, pero suavemente, por un brazo.

No te vayas así.- le dijo en voz baja.- No sabes cuánto tiempo deseé que se me presentara una oportunidad como ésta.

Lily no respondió; Genzo la condujo hasta un balcón apartado del resto de los invitados, para terminar con un asunto que quedó inconcluso tiempo atrás...

-FLASH BACK-

_**Hamburgo, Alemania.**_

_**Varios años atrás.**_

Cuando ellos se conocieron, el flechazo fue instantáneo. Fue solo un momento, pero cuando Kaltz le presentó a Lily, Genzo sintió que amaría a esa mujer por el resto de su vida. Ya después, habría de enterarse de que ella sintió lo mismo cuando lo vio.

Lily había llegado desde México para hacer una especialidad en Medicina del Deporte y haría sus prácticas con el equipo del Hamburgo. Conforme fueron pasando los días, fue obvio la enorme química que había entre Genzo y Lily. Kaltz se burlaba constantemente, lo que hacía que Lily se apenara y tuviera deseos de arrojarse por un barranco o por una ventana sin barrotes, pero a pesar de eso, ella nunca dejó de buscar la compañía de Genzo, y viceversa; ninguno de los dos quería estar lejos del otro por mucho tiempo. Wakabayashi sintió que estaba comenzando a enamorarse, aunque una parte de él no entendía el por qué. Lily y él eran muy similares y a la vez muy opuestos; muchas veces habían discutido a gritos y otras tantas se acoplaban tan bien como el pan y la mantequilla. Y era esto precisamente lo que más desconcertaba a Genzo.

A pesar de que Wakabayashi era muy acosado por las chicas, rara vez tuvo una novia que le durara más de un mes, y esto era porque la chica en turno terminaba por desesperarse de su comportamiento hermético y distante. Ninguna había logrado entender, y amar, su manera de ser. Sin embargo, Lily no era como las demás... Ella siempre lo entendía, hiciera lo que hiciera, aun cuando Genzo usara métodos poco ortodoxos para ayudar a sus amigos y que nadie, únicamente ella, comprendía y apoyaba.

Y tampoco se sabía por qué, pero Lily era la única que podía calmar a Genzo en determinadas circunstancias. Todos conocían perfectamente bien el carácter agresivo de Wakabayashi, el cual tenía la costumbre de encenderse cuando el entrenamiento no marchaba tan bien como él hubiera querido. Antes, todos sus compañeros temían sus reacciones, pero ahora, bastaba con que Lily le sonriera y le pidiera un poco de calma para que Genzo recobrara la compostura.

Y muy pronto, a nadie le quedó duda de que Lily amaba a Genzo con locura; pronto se convirtió en su asistente personal y le tenía siempre listo todo lo que él necesitara. Le daba una toalla y una botella de agua cada vez que él salía del campo, le tenía siempre listos sus guantes y su gorra antes de cada partido y de cada entrenamiento y se ocupaba de hasta sus más mínimos e insignificantes deseos. Y ella lo hacía todo sin pedirle a Genzo nada a cambio... Excepto una cosa...

Una noche, Genzo se quedó entrenando hasta muy tarde y Lily lo acompañó hasta el final, como siempre. Mientras ella guardaba los balones de fútbol, él se acercó a ella pensando que nunca en su vida una muchacha lo había amado de esa manera. Y él estaba seguro de que tampoco él había amado a nadie como la amaba a ella.

¿Te falta mucho?.- le preguntó Genzo, suavemente.

¡Ah! No.- respondió Lily, poniéndose muy colorada.- Ya casi termino.

Deja que te ayude...

No, no es necesario, gracias, yo sola puedo.- ella sonrió.

¿Sabes algo? Aun no entiendo por qué haces todo esto sin pedirme nada a cambio.- comentó Genzo, quitándole el balón a Lily de las manos para poder tomarlas con las suyas.

Pues... Simplemente deseo que tú estés bien.- respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Sólo eso?

Solo eso.

¿No deseas nada más a cambio?

Bueno... .- Lily desvió la mirada.- Sí me gustaría algo...

Dime qué quieres.- murmuró Genzo, tomando el rostro de ella con una de sus manos.- Y te lo daré.

Yo solo quisiera... .- susurró ella.- Que me quisieras un poquito... Aunque solo fuera una pequeña parte de lo que yo te quiero...

Definitivamente la percepción no es una de tus cualidades.- respondió Genzo.- Porque de ser así te darías cuenta de que te amo muchísimo.

Lily cerró sus ojos cuando Genzo la besó.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

Wakabayashi no sabía qué sentido tenía el ponerse a recordar, pero aun así no pudo evitar el hablarle a Lily de todo eso. Ella lo escuchaba sin mirarlo, tenía sus ojos negros clavados en el hermoso cielo estrellado que se cernía sobre ellos. Genzo miraba su hermoso y largo cabello, el perfil de su nariz, la curva de su cuello, el contorno de su cuerpo, marcado por el ceñido vestido de noche, y no podía evitar el sentir deseos de tomarla entre sus brazos y acariciarla y besarla como nunca antes.

Pero Lily parecía estar muy distante y Genzo no la culpaba por ello. Él la había echo sufrir, aunque en realidad no fue su culpa, sino de Indria, pero quizás ella nunca entendería eso.

Indria era una chica japonesa que llegó a Hamburgo con el fin de buscar nuevos horizontes. Se prendó del portero japonés desde un partido del Hamburgo que ella fue a ver con una prima. Desde el primer momento, ella hizo todo lo posible por separar a Lily y a Genzo, y desgraciadamente terminó por conseguirlo...

Con trampas y engaños, lentamente hizo que Lily comenzara a dudar del amor que Genzo sentía por ella. Indria le decía a la chica mexicana que Wakabayashi jamás interpondría una chica entre el sóccer y él, le contaba que tarde o temprano la botaría, como las botaba a todas, puesto que no deseaba que ninguna mujer se interpusiera en su sueño de convertirse en el mejor guardameta del mundo. Y para desgracia de Lily (y de Genzo), por esos días Wakabayashi estuvo más ocupado que nunca con el entrenamiento dada la cercanía del comienzo de la Bundesliga, lo que hizo que él tuviese poco tiempo para atender a su novia. Lily comenzó a creer que Indria tenía razón y en cuanto ésta lo notó, tendió su trampa final. Una noche en la que Genzo volvió a quedarse entrenando hasta muy tarde, Indria consiguió quedarse con él, puesto que Lily tendría que estudiar para sus exámenes. Indria le mandó un mensaje de celular a Lily, pidiéndole que la viera en el campo de juego pues había algo muy importante que ella y Genzo querían decirle. Cuando Lily llegó, Indria se le colgó del cuello a Wakabayashi y lo besó en la boca. Él se quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo zafarse de ella a tiempo.

Después de esa noche, Lily y Genzo discutieron agriamente, y ella le soltó todas las dudas que Indria había sembrado en su corazón. Wakabayashi estaba tan enojado por el hecho de que Lily no confió en él que no hizo nada para disipar sus temores, por lo que al final ella terminó por romper con él y se marchó a México al día siguiente, dejando inconclusa su historia. En cuanto Genzo se enteró que ella se había marchado, lo invadió el arrepentimiento y decidió ir tras ella para arreglar las cosas, pues él en verdad la amaba, pero Lily nunca le dio su dirección en México y jamás contestó las llamadas que él le hizo. Así que, con el tiempo, Wakabayashi dio por concluido el asunto, aunque él sabía que eso no era cierto.

Lamento lo que pasó.- dijo Genzo, cuando terminó de revivir el pasado.- Pero espero que entiendas que la culpa no fue mía, ambos fuimos víctimas de la trampa que Indria nos tendió, aunque yo hubiese esperado un poco más de confianza hacia mí de tu parte.

¿Qué sentido tiene el ponerse a abrir cicatrices antiguas?.- preguntó ella, sin mirarlo.- Ya da lo mismo, ya cada quien siguió con su vida.

¿Por qué eres tan testaruda?.- recriminó Genzo.- Si estoy aquí reviviendo el pasado es porque yo no me he resignado a perderte.

No fue eso lo que me dijiste aquella vez...

¿Y qué importa lo que dije la otra vez o no? ¡Lo cuenta es lo que te estoy diciendo ahora! Y en este momento te digo que no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, yo todavía te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

Lily hizo nuevamente el intento de marcharse, pero Genzo la tomó nuevamente, esta vez por la cintura, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Lily intentó zafarse de su abrazo, pero poco a poco las caricias de él terminaron por hacerla caer. Genzo aspiró el aroma de su cabello, acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro y el cuello de ella y recorrió su espalda desnuda y su talle con sus manos. Lily cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para tratar de evitar que él notara cómo la hacían temblar esas caricias.

Danos otra oportunidad.- le susurró Genzo al oído.- No dejes que esto se pierda por una confusión. Yo te amo y sé que tú también me amas todavía.

No lo sé.- musitó ella.

Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas conmigo.- pidió Genzo.

Yo...

Estoy dispuesto a todo.

Yo solo quiero pedirte algo.- murmuró ella, abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo suplicante.

Lo que quieras.- respondió él, al instante.- Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré.

Que me ames para siempre.

_­_- Tú sabes que te amaré por el resto de mi vida.- le dijo Genzo a Lily, antes de por fin unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado.

_Solo, con un beso.._

**Fin.**


End file.
